


Power Alone

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Chandra struggles with her studies at Keral Keep she decides to blow off some steam and chill out but in the process she may just learn an important lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Chandra's week for planeswalkerpositivity on Tumblr. Besides my editor not a single person bothered to read it.

Chandra sat cross-legged in the middle of the meditation chamber blindfolded. Around her in a circular pattern were twenty large vertical candle holders, ten held candles and the other ten held slips of paper. Incense filled the room as the abbot rhythmically banged a ceremonial drum. He spoke in a trance-like voice, “Chandra, feel your inner fire swell up inside of you. Call it fourth under your command. Control the wild and chaotic flames. Channel them forth into your precise tool. Now rise up.”

Chandra stood up and slowly danced in a circle. Small strands of fire encircled her on every side. The abbot called out, “Now remove your blindfold and hit only the targets.”

Chandra’s hair erupted in fire which burnt away the back of the blindfold and dropped it from her eyes. She did a three-hundred-sixty degree spin and unleashed a torrent of fire from her fingertip. After the complete rotation the abbot clapped his hands.

Chandra jumped in the air as she was over-joyed! “I did it! I finally did it right! No more of this annoying training.”

The abbot stopped clapping and explained, “It is true you have come a very long way from turning this entire room into an inferno but,” the abbot pointed to behind Chandra, “You still ignited one piece of paper.”

Chandra turned around and saw that between two of the candles she lit, indeed one slip of paper had been touched and was burning away into ash.

Chandra stomped her foot. “I am so sick of this!”

She had been doing this exercise for months. It took several weeks just to get to igniting only nine of ten slips of paper. She never had a problem lighting all ten candles in one swipe but not igniting the paper was extremely difficult for Chandra. She had asked the Abbot to help her improve her fire magic since she didn’t want to lose to any threat that messed with her but this is not what she had expected.

Chandra continued to stomp her foot. “What a waste of time! Why am I even doing this! If people don’t want to get burned they should stay away from me”

A small explosion of flames erupted around Chandra. The abbot explained, “You have great power, no one questions that. That is not your weakness. You lack precision and control over it. Chandra there will come a day when all your power alone is not enough to overcome an enemy. When that happens you will need focus and control that power for more efficient results.”

Chandra let out a long sigh. “Yeah I have heard it so many times now. In fact I am really sick of hearing it. I need a break. In fact I am going to go cool down.”

Chandra went to her room to have some peace and quiet. Although that would only last for a few minutes. What she really needed was some adventure to get her mind off of her failures and Regatha was too much of home for that. She needed to go somewhere that was at constant conflict with her. Somewhere she had recently had a large battle at.

Chandra planeswalked to Kaldheim, the icy cold frozen plane where not too long ago she had a long and exhausting fight with the powerful planeswalker Ramaz. Chandra shivered and grabbed her arms right away. What a truly miserable place.

Chandra ignited a small flame all around her body. It kept her more warm but small gusts of the cold air would slash at her skin in weird spots making her feel chilled even when she was literally inside a flame.

Her magic felt different here. The mana bonds here felt so covered in this snowy cold. They still worked the same to fuel her flames spell but they just felt different in a way that made Chandra uncomfortable.

Chandra started walking up a mountainside. This place was pretty empty and barren. She remembered last time she was hear there were humanoid barbarians in the distance and perhaps some large animals like mammoths but now this place was empty. It was so silent, too silent.

Suddenly the ground shook as a large creature erupted from the ground not too far away. The snowy debris made it hard to see what it was. Chandra wiped the snow from her eyes and dropped her goggles over them. The beast was large, four legs, wings.

“Oh really!” exclaimed Chandra as she realized what it was.

It was a dragon. Not the typical kind of dragon that Chandra was used to though. This one was very blue with highlights of white. Its whole body seemed covered in ice or perhaps its whole body made was actually made of ice. It looked disgusting to Chandra. At Keral Keep she had learned that dragons are suppose to be the embodiment of red magic. This was an abomination.

The dragon roared at Chandra and then something shot out of the Dragon’s mouth. Luckily Chandra dodged to the side just in time. What it had breathed out was a thick gas that froze to ice anything it came in contact with. Truly a gross monster!

Before Chandra could even get to her feet properly the dragon was swooping in trying to take a bite out of her. With no time to out-maneuver it, she unleashed a blast of fire in front of her, the best defense was always a stronger offense. The fire hit the dragon’s face square on which caused its mouth to flinch. Narrowly avoiding Chandra, the gust of wind caused by its sudden dash still knocked her over though.

As Chandra got back to her feet she saw the dragon circling back in the sky for another attack. She cast an Incinerate spell to melt away this pesky monster but as the flames danced on the creature’s body it seemed to be more annoyed than hurt. It scales were really thick, such a small fire spell wouldn’t be enough.

The dragon swooped by again to bite at Chandra but this time she dodged it no problem and got an idea from seeing how wide its mouth was. Her power wasn’t enough so what she had to do was aim carefully. Random flames wouldn’t hurt this thing but if she could control her fire and direct it all inside of its fleshy throat that had no armor then maybe she could kill this thing before becoming its dinner.

As the dragon came back around she remembered her training with the candles and the paper. She had to focus and control it. As the dragon swooped in and opened its jaw she unleashed her outrage directly into its mouth!

Powerful fangs ripped across Chandra’s shoulder. She screamed as she fell over in excruciating pain. She hit him head-on in his weak spot and yet he still managed to injure her pretty badly. As she tried to stand she noticed the dragon had tumbled off to the side itself but was recovering much faster than she was. It turned its head and breathed a large breath as it was preparing for another deadly torrent of icy breath.

Chandra couldn’t even properly stand upright so there was no hope of dodging this one. Well then again the best defense…

The dragon unleashed its breath as Chandra called upon all of her fire magic she could muster to counter it.

Next thing Chandra knew she couldn’t move. Through her goggles all her eyes saw was ice. Her entire body was encased in ice! She could feel her blood pressure decreasing, even her heart was freezing over. She was really going to die on this disgusting forsaken plane to this disgraceful monster!

Although all of her heat was fading she still felt a flame. Even encased in this ice there was still heat that refused to die out. She felt her mana bonds connect to this mountain she was on, deep down there was a powerful heat! A volcano laid dormant on this frozen mountain covered in snow. Yes. Even if the mana bonds were covered in this snow the mountain was still filled with flaming hot mana. So was she!

Jaya Ballard would be ashamed if she died here so she wouldn’t. Instead she would create the biggest boom she could just like Jaya would!

Chandra erupted in a large explosion of fire that melted away the ice she was in. The ice dragon who was ready to eat its meal backed up a few steps from the intensity of the heat.

Chandra now could really feel the mountain’s mana. It didn’t want to be covered in ice, just like she didn’t ether. She would set it free! The ground at her feet cracked as smoke rose from them. Yes, she had a firm grip of the mountain’s mana and was tugging it all towards the top. Larger and larger flames surrounded Chandra until she was a living fireball! She was so angry at this dragon and she was going to make sure it felt all of her fury, not more half-cooked spells. This was the real her!

Chandra unleashed all of her flames forward and turned half the mountain side into an inferno. As all the smoke and steam settled Chandra removed her goggles and cleaned them off. All around her the snow had melted and only charcoal dirt remained. The ice dragon was a statue made of ash that faded away in the wind. The entire mountain side was definitely improved as it cracked with flames and lava.

After Chandra planeswalked back to Keral Keep on Regatha she went and saw the abbot.

“I want you to know that I learned a valuable lesson today.” She stated.

The abbot lifted his head as his eyes widened in excitement. “Ohh you did? Please do tell.”

Chandra had a wide grin as she confidently explained, “I have learned that when all my power alone is not enough to overcome an enemy what I need is,” the abbot leaned in with anticipation, “to add in even more power!”


End file.
